A few years ahead won't hurt, will it?
by Emothgurl
Summary: Some people think not. the Metajets, however, say that on the contrary...
1. yeah right, time machines

**i promise to try and leave A/Ns wunce in a while. **

**my..*counts* fourth Metajets Fanfic. **

**may it live long and last forever. **

**also, in case some of those Rule-book abiding people comment, i do not own metajets. The Cookie Jar and sunwoo do. kay? KAPISH??? **

**additionally, a very interesting plot, if i may say so myself. thought it up and worked it out last night right before went **

**COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE MAD DOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"A time machine?" I snorted. Seriously, who thinks of that? Even those StarGeeks and Hippie Potters from the 1990s would scoff. And that's like, seventy sears ago.

So how exactly, in the world, could the chairman of the ARC _and_ the like, boss guy of the Metajets be so uncool and actually MENTION it?

Come to think of it, that guy wear mismatched socks has _Barney_ boxer shorts, and Pluto dog house slippers.

Also, come to think of it, that guy is MY Dad and therefore I am in constant danger of, well, 2020s-ism. And also parent Unawareness.

By this time, You might be wondering, actually, Who Are You? And if placed from my perspective, Who Am I?

I read lots of books like this, how they're not journals or diaries but actually seem to come from the subject's mind, like they're mentally talking to themselves. You're wrong if you think that. The thoughts just race in and out, and just imagine it as if you were sitting in a big cozy armchair right behind my eyes with access to my thoughts. Also, imagine sipping a cup of hot chocolate with TEN, not five, white floating mini marshmallows on top. That usually helps envisioning.

Okay, so enough with the yammering. As I was saying, My Dad had just presented the idea of a time machine to us and I was inclined to be skeptical (so were the others) and now he was saying that he wanted to test it on us?

"No," I said, standing up. "Because if there was, we'd all say yes. But since the very idea is stupid –" here Dad looked sort of, I dunno, hurt? " – I'm afraid we can't. sorry. Hey, should we eat Chinese tonight?" and Dad just LOOKED at me and then I knew. He believed there _was_ a time thingy and intended to make it a rotten experience for us, if achievable. I jut shook my head, pulled the guys after me, and stuffed myself full of shrimp dumplings and noodles.

***

I was ogling at Maggie, who was slurping up noodles like a Bavarian Countess who somehow landed in China (For your information, the language among most males these days is very, well, um, confusing. So for further questions, A Bavarian Countess refers to someone who is hot. And pretty. And smart. And someone, who, in your opinion, would be excellent girlfriend material) when Zack poked me and I almost went snorkelling in my half-empty (okay, lets be optimistic, Half-full) bowl of soup, minus the noodles.

"What?" I hissed, partly annoyed that my scenic viewing had been interrupted.

"She was just about to turn and catch you staring! Liza the pizza girl was yelling at her from across the room! I can_not _believe you zoned out and almost blew it! You owe me some, man." Zak said in a whisper.  
I was horrified. "I owe ya more than some, my dude. I owe you a LOT."

"That's right," said Trey, who had overheard. "Creeping out a girl isn't going to land her in your arms."

I was starting to snarl at him when Maggie sat down beside me, threw an arm around my chair, and asked, "Why all the whispering, men? You talking about Annie _again_? She left _months_ ago."

At this, every male in the table felt their pants lift and their faces flush red. Annie was a pilot who had been, uh, well, let's just say _dismissed _from the ARC for being overly…determined…and being, uh, a _very_ avid shopper at the lingerie department of the Soaring Heights mall. She had put on an unexpected number in the trophy awarding of the year…and well, to put it bluntly, the board felt that the Vegas-originated pilot was just too skanky for the ARC to handle.

Maggie rolled her eyes at us and said, "Well, the biggest joy I get out of life is being able to embarrass you kids," and then she got up and went to Liza, who had been screaming her name for five minutes flat and had a hoarse voice because of it.


	2. The E word

It was the sunlight that made me half-awake. I remembered I'd drawn the shade down, so why was it so warm? And then that comforter around my waist…no, wait. That wasn't any blanket. It felt an awful lot like an…arm.

I think our eyes sprang open at the same time. I only think so, because all I could gather was that we screamed at the same exact moment.

***

The reason we were in horror movie mode was clear: Apparently we had slept together. And by 'we' I mean Johnny Miller and Me, because I was sure I was in my own body and he looked like himself except that…he looked, older? We gaped at each other before we simultaneously flung the sheets off us and raced to the dresser mirror. And stared. We looked so much…older. And he looked…hunkier (okay, I admit it. I did sort of maybe thought he was cute). And I looked…hot enough to be his girlfriend.

We didn't speak, but let our eyes travel the room, looking. This wasn't his room. It wasn't mine. It was bigger and the bed was a king-sized one. And then I let my eyes travel down to my hand, mistake that it was, and…

***

All the color drained out of her face. And she just sat down with a _thump_ on the floor. And I knelt down and tilted her face towards mine to see if she was like, dead or something (knock on wood). She looked at me with those blue-green pools and I hastily dropped my hands from her face.

"Good Morning, and what is it you're so startled about?" I asked. As if I didn't already know. We were totally…different. The surroundings were unrecognizable.

"We're…" her voice was hoarse.

'We're what?" I asked.

For a long time, she didn't answer but just gazed at me regretfully.

And then that one word dropped like a bomb from her lips.

"_Engaged._"


	3. Fan sites

**HEE HEE....xD**

I yawned and stretched. Man, what a nice feeling I had in my bones! They felt – sturdier, stronger somehow. Excellent for pleasing ladies. And then I instinctively turned on the radio and – ZAP!!! The great feeling washed out.

The ZAP!!! Was not because somehow my radio had been hit by an electro-magne-frying laser and was about to give me a 1930s 'fro 'do any second now. The ZAP was the sound of my as-normal-as-I-can-help-it life just whooshing down the drain. Because suddenly, _suddenly_, my favourite radio station suddenly acquired a NEW announcer and she said… "Good Morning, soaring heights! Whew, isn't it hot today? Who knew 2074 would render us so desperate for cool swimming pools? The board discussed this and decided we're going to do a special feature, first discussing which pools are the cheapest or even free to get into in some areas of SH, and then next we discuss activities you could do while trying to cool off – " I turned it off.

Somethin was seriously wrong. It seemed we'd advanced seven years into the future and – "Oh, _no_." I groaned. Captain Strong. The Time Machine. I rushed to the mirror.

Hey, actually, I did sort of like the future. Apparently I was twenty-one, could consume alcohol, and had a rocking body. I wondered if I had a girlfriend. Suddenly I burst out laughing because I had a realization. If I looked THIS hot, I would have a website about me. I scrambled to my laptop and turned it on.

My homepage was my fan website. I scrolled down. No, I didn't have a girlfriend, apparently I'd broken up with her three weeks back because she cared only for the fame and not me. And then I saw the link…Click Here to go To J+M! J was obviously Johnny Miller, and M was Maggie strong. This should be good.

I clicked on it. Obviously it was a fan site. And then my eyes saw a HUGE banner that was scrolling like ticker tape, and my heart jumped in my throat when I saw it. ENGAGED!!! And my eyes just BOGGLED. I read the rest, saw older posts, saw paparazzi pictures of Maggie and Johnny, at the beach, in a mall, kissing, _French-kissing_, holding hands…and a zoomed-in picture of Maggie's diamond engagement ring.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor, laughing so hard I thought I might die.

Then I stood up and realized something else. My room was bigger. My bed was longer. It seemed we'd done some renovation.

I stood up and yanked the laptop from the bed (it had a Bluetooth power line), rushed to Trey's room (or at least, where it was 7 years ago) and pounded on the door.

Trey opened it, to my relief (I was afraid he'd been relocated to a different room I the ARC-) and I said, "It's 2074. the time machine worked. I have something to show you," and rushed into his room. The door closed and Trey rushed to the mirror. "My god, my god," he muttered. "Not only that," I said, Dragging him by the arm so we could sit on a couch (His room was larger, too). I threw the Laptop before his eyes and they widened when they saw everything I'd been looking at. He, too, burst out laughing. And then I grabbed my laptop from him, scrolled up to read the details of the newest post, and whistled.

"What?"

"They've moved to a different room. Actually it's a suite."

"Well, duhh. How're they gonna do...ehm when they can't decided on a location?"

I rolled my eyes. "yeah. Oh, and You're twenty four, we can drink beer, and…" I clicked on a link to _his_ fan site. "Dude, you're in love with a girl named…_AMY_!? Johnny's _friend_ from Kansas?"

"What!" He said and yanked my PC from me. And sure enough, there was a picture of Johnny's Kansas childhood friend, Amy. She looked pretty much the same except her short hair was longer, her eyes were prettier, and she looked _hot._

"That could work for me," Trey said casually. Then we locked eyes: "let's go find out where Maggie and Johnny're gonna live!" And we were off, running in our boxer shorts.


	4. Reporturers

"How many kids you guys gonna have?"

That was Zack.

"How do you plan on making more if it lives in the same apartment?"

That was Trey.

I grabbed Maggie and we bolted out the door.

We could escape, finally.

Fat chance.

The moment our toes stepped outside, the reporters pounced.

"So, have you ordered your wedding rings yet?"

"When exactly is the big day?"

"How's your gown gonna look, Maggie?"

"How big is your guest list?"

We bit our lips. Obviously we had to act furreal.

"Uhhm…me and Johnny STILL have to make those plans…so, we'll talk to you all later…" Maggie said, before she yanked me inside the room and made trey and Zak go out there.

NEXT there was a flurry of questions which they answered smoothly. JUST GREAT.

***

If we didn't want extra tormenting or mobs of reporters, we had to stay inside the room.

Night-time posed a problem. We couldn't necessarily…sleep together!?


	5. R u a Mary?

After three days' worth of teasing and tormenting from Zack and Trey, and endless 'visits' from reporters, I was beat. And also mad at my father for creating such a mess. He'd fixed it so that me and Johnny had to sleep in the same room (but we alternated sleeping on the floor), because if we didn't the reporters would come swarming in and question why. And his General told us 'Cap'n Strong'th been off to visit 2067' which was alarming, because…well…You know, that meant one person could only be in one time. So Maggie, Johnny, Zack, and Trey had gone missing from 2067 and dad was probably there to assure the media that we were fine, in a body seven years younger than now…

I groaned and rolled over. This was my fourth night in a weird year, and I felt horrible. Zack and Trey were having a trip out of it all, chatting smooth with ladies and drinking beer and generally wasting their credit card's worth of money on pizzas. No drugs (yet).

I was sleeping on the far side of the bed, away from Johnny, and was having a very confusing argument with Myself.

I was in love with Him. Johnny Miller. That was the dimple diagnosis. I didn't even refuse to believe it. I just didn't want to…

He grunted in his sleep, sounding so insanely cute that I just wanted to…

Never mind.

I rolled over to the side nearest him and whispered, "Johnny? You awake?"

He groaned, propped himself up on an elbow, and said, "I am now. Thanks for waking me, anyway. I was having a horrible nightmare about reality."

I ignored his last comment. "How come we're not being summoned anymore?"

"Huh?" he was still sleepy.

"You know. I heard in a radio about Black Cloud and unwanted air traffic and the metajets doing a great job – but how come WE don't do the missions? Have we been replaced? How are we supposed to know? And…" here my voice trailed off.

"And what?"

"I mean, you know, we're _engaged._ How are we supposed to know…uhhm, certain personal facts and…you know, because before we were engaged we were…in a relationship, as in together – and, probably rowdy teenagers at eighteen or so…just so I know for the sake of myself…if I'm still a…" I gulped. I couldn't exactly say it.

***

The moment her babbling started I paid attention. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was shy, embarrassed, and very uncomfortable. In a while I understood. Had we done IT. Then my face started feeling hot, too.

"Um…"  
"Look, I'm sorry," she was sounding really abashed now. 'I shouldn't have brought it up. forget I said it. It was stupid. Just…well, focus on us and Metajets."

"This calls for Zack and Trey," he said. "Throw on some jeans and we'll go round to their rooms."

We got dressed quickly, in the dark, and then hurried to Trey's bedroom, where he and Zack were playing video games till three in the morning (or so they said) and wolfing down pizzas and Beerla – beer mixed with coca cola.

Tapping on the door, we slightly pushed back our hoodies (as to not be recognized) to look if anyone was following us. So far, so good.

The door finally slid open.

"Hey, Trey, it's the bride-and-groom-to-be! Come on in. What's the matter? Wait, lemme brighten these lights. We dim them because Vid games look better that way."

He amped the voltage and burst out laughing.

"getta loada this, Trey!"

And then we looked at each other and understood. In the dark, I'd grabbed his pants and he'd grabbed my hoodie. We both looked incredibly ridiculous, especially when his pants fell down around my ankles. He grinned sheepishly at me and handed me my jacket. I rolled me eyes, plopped down on the sofa, helped myself to pizza, and grabbed an unopened can of beer.

"here, gimme that," I said as I yanked the coke bottle from trey's hands and guzzled it down, followed by a swig of beer. They all stared at me.

"I keep forgetting we're in the future," Johnny said miserably, then took the two drinks and swigged beer, then guzzled coke. He sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

Zak said, loudly, "Though, it's not TOO hard to forget when you see Johnny hitting on Mags right in front of us instead of in the privacy of their room. What made you peeps come'n join the partay?"

We ignored the first statement and said, "We want to discuss something."

"Ooh, all serious. What'cha thinkn it's gonna be about, My man Trey? seBLEEEP?"

"No, it's about us. The team." That was Johnny.

"Metajets," I whispered.

Suddenly, Trey and Zack stiffened, shut up, and we all looked at each other.

"That's right," Trey said softly, 'We were too busy enjoying life we never thought about it."

"Yeah, well tell me about it," Johnny said angrily.

Zack and Trey kept their eyes down. The only sounds in the room were our breathing.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "We can mope around later. Right now we need to find out –"

"I've got that covered, Mags." Said Trey.

"huh?"

"You know Amy and me? She's my girlfriend."

Johnny turned to stare at him. No, both of us didn't know.

"Apparently you guys hit off and became bosom buddies." Continued Zack. "You tell her everything. And we'll let her in confidence about the time machine. And then she can tell us everything. Even about you and Johnny and – " here he burst into giggles. I glared at him for reading my mind so easily.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"In the other wing. C'mon, you guys, get into the right clothes and we'll go talk to her."

***

Amy nodded.

"WHAT!?" we all yelled. "You _know_ about the time machine?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'd gathered you were all from about 2067, because of your bafflement, and obviously Maggie and Johnny were real surprised at being Engaged. So yeah."

"But how? Did you know?"

"Sit down. I'll tell you."

We sat across from her.

"I am the second-in-command of the Metajets team. Noah is third. Mr. Strong, obviously, keeps his post.

The Metajets, now, are a troop of elite agents, not necessarily warriors, but more of secret spies for the good side. They learn how to disguise themselves perfectly, including voicing, and how to act in numerous different situations. They no longer need to wear such bulky gear as you did seven years ago, but instead always go with a protective, and _indestructible_, shield coating their body which is much like a second skin. It can stretch and is transparent, but also functions with Partial and Complete stealth mode, also eliminating footsteps, sounds, or ripples made if swimming. And yes, it is water proof and is designed to extract oxygen from life forces around it, if needed when in deep sea. And yes, also floatable. Vehicles – we use small jets, the better to avoid direct bodily damage, and it may or may not function with a coating similar to that of our agents.

You quit the team three and a half years ago, when Zack experienced severe fractural damage, Trey nearly drowned and went into a three-month coma –" Here her eyes glanced lovingly at him, "And Maggie and Johnny were apprehended by Viper, shocked unconscious, nearly bled to death, but still kept their identities a secret. All of you help manage the team, however, for combat training, briefing, and research. Noah and I were appointed to the crew when we learned of your secrets. Having reached the end of the metajets account, I shall proceed to the personal factors of us all.

Johnny, your Aunt Louise is undergoing medical treatment from a skeletal fracture she received falling off a horse. She will be out of care b y the time of your wedding. And continuing with this will be including the lives of Trey, Zak, and Maggie also. You fell in love about the time you both broke out of the Black Cloud prison and landed some 3500 feet beneath you on a glass sunroof. You shattered the glass and, including your cuts, bruises, torn tissue, and multiple wounds, ended up entwined on a hospital bed. I think Johnny, despite a bad leg, came over to give Maggie affection and dropped unconscious in her arms. And she managed dragged him in with her. Or something. The nurses were too charmed to talk straight. And Viper was the one who inflicted severe pain on you.

As for Trey, he and Crusher had an unfortunate encounter which ended with him in the pacific and Crusher in rehab. He swam for 34 hours in the coldest and deepest part of the pacific before our rescue team found him floundering and nearly half-dead.

Zack was provoking Fly-girl by flirting with her when she kicked his head into a nearby pillar, then, in her horror (She changed into a…slightly good-willed being) rushed him to the Hospital and turned herself in to the Squad.

Viper has been apprehended and…" here she looked away. "He has been given the death sentence. He had murdered general Raven, with the intentions of succeeding him, before he dealt with Maggie and Johnny. Black cloud still stands, but much weaker and easier to handle than before.

And…

I have failed to mention that Johnny proposed when you were off stargazing two months ago. And you both had horrible colds after that. You plan to have the wedding soon but haven't narrowed the date down. And for the sake of the truth…"

She was getting to the embarrassing part.

"Not any of you are Marys." 

* * *

A/N: can you guess what a Mary is? well, y'know, the VIRGIN mary...i guess it should apply for females only but...Eh.._C'est La Vie..._(That is life)


	6. bloody trouble

Despite having found out my Virginity was past its maiden stage, and that I'd done it with redhead, I still felt better.

For one thing, Amy was very skilled in driving away reporters, and soon had all the ARC gates blocked. No one but the regular staff could bother us.

That good feeling didn't last long.

I got a splitting migraine, which I NEVER got at 15. Oh, well. Johnny was on his place on the bed when I got up from the floor and snuck out to the lounge kitchen. No one was there. Duhh. It was twelve seventeen at night. I couldn't sleep. Life was misery.

I was half-heartedly slurping a cup of coffee when I heard a sound and Johnny stood watching me in the doorway.

"Come in," I said. He walked quietly in and stood beside me, not talking.

I stood up to face him. Suddenly I felt woozy, unstable. The last thing I remember was seeing the ceiling, and the unmistakable smell of blood.

***

Maggie fell to the floor with a fear-rendering _thud _and rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"Maggie!" I yelled, coming out of my shock. Her face was soaked in blood, for some reason – must've come from a cut I saw beneath her eye. This could be fatal.

I knelt down quickly next to her and tried shaking her conscious. No response. I took her hand. It'd gone deathly white and felt like marble, cold and lifeless. Her breath came in rasps; the blood was staining her hair.

I scooped her up and ran to Amy's room (it was closest), banging on the door with my foot. Maggie's hair was matted red and her head rolled against my shoulder.

Amy opened up ten seconds later and gasped. She rushed to her phone and informed Zack and Trey of an emergency. Then we rushed Maggie to the medical center.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry if kinda short. have the next part ready, tho..ull like it..heehhee


	7. That tube thing is GROSS

The doctor looked pretty glum when she stepped out of Maggie's room.

"What?" I asked, rushing to her. Amy and the others gathered around.

"Not much is happening – no telling. But first – what exactly happened?"

"She was drinking some coffee in the lounge when I saw her. Then I went to her, she stood up to talk or something – and then she groaned, and fell to the floor, and then blood was gushing, and she was unconscious. That's what I saw."  
The doctor frowned. "I'll go test her blood to see if anything was in the coffee to have triggered it. Meanwhile, only one person may stay here to occasionally check up on her. The others may visit from time to time. A facility rule. Now who shall remain?"

It was a silent agreement that it should be me. And so the others regretfully drew away and went back to their rooms to try to catch some sleep even though I could see the sun peeking out from behind a cloud.

The doctor turned to go away, but I said, "Um, excuse me, ma'am?"

"You can call me Doc Regina. And what can I do for you?"

"Um, about Maggie? I know there's something you don't want to tell the others – what is it? I mean, I can tell something's wrong."  
For the first time, the doctor smiled. When spoke again, her voice was quite gentle. "Johnny," she said, "It's good of you to worry about Maggie so much. But for now, all we can do is wait, watch, and hope. Now," she said, plucking at my sleeve, "I believe you can sit inside her room for now. I don't want reporters cramming my lobby." And with that the white-haired little lady led me inside Maggie's room.

***

I felt something heavy on top of me. It hurt. Actually, my whole body was aching. My nose, especially, and my head. I opened my eyes to stare at another ceiling. Then they swivelled down to my stomach, where the pain was heaviest.

And widened.

Johnny's forearms were resting on my stomach and his head was on them, tilted to the side, facing me. He was sound asleep – from exhaustion, no doubt, because he looked really tired. And worried. And unsettled. And then I realized, no wonder. I was in a medical center. There was a tube running into my nose. My cheek stung where I suspected a cut was. And I was in a terrible hospital gown.

I smiled. Apparently he cared.

I lifted a hand, with effort – and stroked his hair. I felt unsure whether to wake him or not. But then he did wake up, and yawned. When he saw what position he was in, he blushed crimson.

"No, it's okay," I said when he started to make up an excuse.

"Really?" he mumbled, still stuck to my stomach.

"Yeah," I said. He stood up stiffly and stretched.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Two days,"

"What!?" I must've been in a coma or something.

'What happened?" I asked.

"You had a bad concussion and lost some blood. AND you got your cheek cut. And we had to feed you through your nose." He pointed to the tube running into my nose.

"Gross."

"Maybe, but it did the job."

"How come you're here? Where are the others?"

"They're, um, we're taking turns watching you…"he lied. His blush was a dead giveaway.

"Really?" I asked slyly, yanking his shirt towards me.

He blushed even redder, if that was possible.

"Are you guys _really_ taking turns?" I asked, sliding my hands to the back of his neck and keeping him transfixed with my eyes. Just as I was about to ultimately shock him with a kiss, a spasm of pain burst deep inside me and I recoiled in shock and gasped. It blossomed into more stinging pangs and I groaned, clutching my middle section. I curled up into a ball and cried out with each stab of pain.

"Maggie, are you alright?" Johnny asked worriedly, hovering over me.

I grabbed his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his chest. He lay down next to me, wiping tears from my face and whispering soothing words to me.

I still felt like I was being kicked in the stomach when I fell asleep with wet cheeks.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, Amet5xoxo, and JJ Lee, maggie is quite fine. but none of you will be okay when u read my next chapter - ull be in hysterics!!!


	8. an almostkiss

I woke up feeling much better three hours later. Johnny was asleep beside me. I stared at him. He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled me closer. That's when I noticed we were hopelessly entwined. It would really take lot of effort to have to untangle our legs…

The Doctor (or so I assumed) came in and smiled. I propped myself up on an elbow.

"Hi," I whispered. "He's real worn out."

She nodded. "Yes. He's been watching you nonstop since they brought you in."

I started. "What?" and that was when she told me all about my injuries and how he'd brought me in folded up in his arms and how he'd been sitting here practically 24/7. And about how I'd bloodied his shirt but he still stayed three hours to watch me before she could persuade him to get it cleaned, and change. And stuff.

And then she smiled and said, "You're very lucky to have him. I've seen patients whose friends and family just dump them here and don't even visit."

I nodded.

"Now that you're up, we can remove this," said the doctor (her name was Regina, I found out) pointing at the tube in my nose.

"Okay," I said quietly as to not wake Johnny (Whose arms still enclosed me).

She left right after taking it out (it was an easy affair; medical technology was WAY more advanced than in the early 2000s) and I lay back down and faced Johnny.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in his shoulder and closed my eyes, breathing in the heavenly smell of Johnny Miller.

***

I woke up the next day to find myself well-rested, Maggie on top of me, and the world going crazy.

And then I remembered.

I tried to pry her arms off, but it was no use. They were like steel. She woke up, anyway.

I blushed.

She laughed.

I blushed.

She put a hand on my cheek.

I blushed.

She leaned in and brushed her nose against mine.

I blushed.

She tilted her head, leaned even closer.

I blushed even redder.

She was coming closer and closer, grinning at me, and then she closed her eyes.

I blushed and closed my eyes.

At the moment, Trey, Zack, and Amy burst in through the door, our eyes flew open, Maggie joined my face in all its redness, and the three imposters burst out laughing.

"I didn't think it'd happen so soon!" Zak laughed.

"We leave you kids alone for four days, and this is what happens?" that was Trey.

"You both looked SO cute when we burst in through the door and you were in that position and both of you just BLUSHED!!!" (Amy)

"All right, all RIGHT!" she yelled.

"Just – well – calm down!"

"No, DON'T calm down!" Maggie yelled. She leaped off the bed and pushed me, along with them, to the door. "Just – argh! Just _leave!_" and with that, she banged it shut.

What was wrong with her?

**

* * *

**

A/N: i think she's just pissed that the kiss didn't happen..completely understandable. and maybe she just doesnt want 2 be shy in front of johnny, which is exactly how she'll be acting since the break-in^^


	9. genetic Blushing

Two more days went by before Maggie could leave the center. Regina had tested her blood and nodded. "She put soap in the coffee."

Maggie had groaned and said, "That's right. The dispenser was right next to the sugar."

"How could you have even mistook soap for sugar?" I had asked wonderingly.

"I was real sleepy and distracted, okay?" She had snapped at me. "Why don't you wind your own business? For that matter," she paused, "Why are you even here? I'm fine now. I need my space. Just go." And so I had trudged unhappily out the door with Regina looking sympathetically at me.

I was meeting with her now to talk.

"Okay," I said as soon as we sat down. "Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"Bad case of independence," the Doctor said, folding her hands in front of her. "And she's embarrassed."

I swallowed. "I figured as much. I mean, she tried to kiss me twice…" I blushed. This was a medical doctor, not a shrink.

"And each time you were interrupted. Don't worry," she said, seeing my look. "I am in your confidence as much as any other friend."

"Thanks."

"And I advise you to just be gentle with her; don't ask too many questions, or avoid mentioning irritating topics. Soon she will see that she's being too rough on you, and probably soften – and then you two can get down to business."

I blushed. It was obvious what she meant by 'get down to business.

"Now, about that blushing…" she said, frowning.

"It's genetic," I explained.

"Ahh, yes. Genetic." She said absentmindedly, leaning back into the chair with a twinkle in her eye. I did not like how this was going…

***

"So, in conclusion, if your gene is the stronger one, your firstborn will be a blusher."

I groaned and whammed my face into my hands. '"Seriously, Regina, not helping."

"Actually, yes, it will help. You'll know if he or she is just blushing from when they have a bad fever."

I sighed. "Please. Really, not helping. We're not even thinking of having kids. Uh, yet."

"And how are you going to do that when both of you are twenty-two, good looking, and in possession of the desired kind of body for child-bearing?"

"RE-_GIN_-AAAA!"

"Okay, just KIDding."

"Puns." I shook my head.

"Yes. Now, going back to the point in discussion concerning…"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

***

I groaned and rolled over. All the time I'd been up had been spent on being crabby.

Especially on Johnny. He'd been nice to me and…

I got up from the bed (I was back in the suite now) and trudged over to the living room, where he lay sprawled on the sofa looking dead.

I carefully sat down next to him, then lay down, slid his arms around me and whispered in his ear, "Johnny," he stirred but didn't awaken.

I pulled on his hair that got him up.

He blushed (again) when he saw me three inches from his nose.

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting up and taking his hand.

"for what?" he asked as I pulled him up.

"Being a total crab. Forgive me/" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

He blushed and smiled (very cute). "Yeah, okay."

I climbed into his lap and whispered in his ear, "Stop blushing."

He blushed.

"I don't suppose you think I can make it stop?"

"No," he murmured.

"You're wrong," I said.

I put my arm around his neck.

He blushed.

I put hand on his cheek.

He blushed.

I rubbed my nose on his.

He blushed.

I kissed him. He didn't blush.

"There, that did it," I said, satisfied.

We got up and ate breakfast.

**

* * *

**

FINALLY!! next cap will be a more complex description of the kiss.


	10. a short chappy

She was coming closer and closer. I could feel her breath on my cheek. My face felt even warmer.

The she kissed my cheek. I didn't blush.

She got up and we ate.

* * *

**Talk about short. well, i had to make do with this because i've gotten asked - will i still continue to write on FTDOMS? Amet5xoxo has asked me on yahoo! Chat. JJ Lee has posted two comments concerning it on this fanfiction. And my answer is - of course. i have great plans for the stroy, as does DraNYC. however, she is busy, and my tradition is to wait until she finishes her current chapter before moving on. i have about three or two chapters ready to go up - but spoiling surprises is not exactly pleasurable. however, if you want to have some sort of idea of what MIGHT come next on FTDOMS, check my DeviantART (Emothgurl dot DeviantART dot com) and go to the 'my comix' folder in my Gallery. for instance, PACKING and BEACH APPOINMENTS are most liely to sdhow in the FF somewhere along the way. so yeah - comment...to spurr me on!**


	11. Five months

**JJ Lee's idea. Thanks for PMing me, JJ...but can you do me a favour? You've PM'd me three times now - and each time i want to answer but can't. that's because you've disabled Private Messaging. So if you could Enable it - that'd be nice! i love exchanging emails with my readers!**

It was his turn to sleep on the bed. I didn't think it mattered, though. I slowly got ready, making sure to get in exactly five minutes after him.

When I did, he asked sleepily, "Isn't it your turn to sleep on the floor?

"Yeah."

'"Maggie?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow. I could make out half is face in the dim moonlight.

"What?"

"What was the best thing about being a Metajet?"

I was silent. "Maybe not having to wear spandex."

He chuckled.

It was silent again.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just close them."

I did.

He kissed me square on the lips. I didn't flinch.

When it ended (After maybe as long as the Chin Dynasty) he slid his hand into mine. I left it there.

I don't think there were words for the moment.

We kissed again.

And again.

And again about 15 times.

And then he frenched me.

Weird.

No hickeys, though. He knew I wasn't ready (Hell, if I'm ready for marriage, I'd be ready for anything, you'd think. Still NO).

And then it was quiet again.

"Johnny?"

"Mmm?"

"You DO know we're in a dangerous position?"

"Of course. I mean, we're engaged, in the same bed, and we just frenched. I think your dad never counted on this happening. Or else he took his chances."

"Maybe not."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We kissed. And fell asleep smiling.

And holding hands.

***

"Trey!" I yelled, pounding on his door.

"TREY!"

He opened up, at last. 'Whut, man? It's 12 o'clock at night!"

"Who cares? You twenny four. I got news."

"Huh?"

"Mags and John hooked up."

"What?"

"They hooked up, man."

"How?"

"It was her turn to sleep on the floor. Got in the bed. Never got off. They kissed or something. And they're holding hands."

"How'd ya know?"

"I had my all-hacker with me. I looked in right after they got into deep sleep."

"How'dya know they kissed?"

"I was listening in. they spoke in whispers. I only heard the smacks. Dude, they _frenched_."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And we in deep trouble."

"Why is that?"

"Get the feeling captain got pissed at us for not believing? I think he wanted us to suffer or something. But Noo. We're having a good time. They're in love, now. He'll have to transport us to another time to get some joy outta our misery."

"Oh."

"OH!? You say OH, man? When he could transport us to another time where Mags had ten kids and we gotta change diapers?"

"Ten kids? That's a lotta sex."

"Stop taking it literally. And if I'm not mistaken, you might have some five head of your own with Amy."

"Shut it."

"No, man. We gotta move fast."

"HOW?" he howled. "We're stuck in time!!!"

I rubbed my chin. "You're right. The best thing to do is to join forces with our as-ever-cheesy-couple so that we ain't hit too hard."

"okay."

***

I groaned. "I can_not _believe you still have that stupid All-hacker."

Johnny nodded. "And that you eavesdropped on us."

"Hey, I didn't hear anything embarrassing. You were whispering. But what I can tell, however, is that you were French-kissing. I think Captain Strong's not going to be so very happy about it."

"You think?"

At the moment, a crackling sound caught our attention. The TV screen jumped to life, like someone had turned it on. No one had. I looked down. I'd jumped on Johnny's lap and flung my arms around his neck. I sheepishly got off.

Just in time, too. Instead of the usual TV crap, I was facing my Father. The one who'd put us in so much trouble.

"Hello, everyone," he said.

"DAD-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I shrieked. "GET US OUT OF HEEEERE!"

"I'm afraid not."

"DAD-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I'll hate you for-EVERRR!!!" I prolonged the word.

"I don't think so, sweetie. If you hate me, who's gonna give you away at your wedding?" He winked at Johnny.

"Where are you, anyways?"

"The correct question, I believe, would be _when_ are you. And the answer is, in 2067. Don't worry; we can quite handle Black Cloud."

"I don't _care_ about that shitty Black Cloud, dad! I WANT TO COME HOME!!!"

"You _are_ home."

"DA-aaaaaa-ad!" I whined. The others look amazed. They'd never seen me put up an act like this.

"No, sweetie. I had fun, sure, but now that you've seen some of the future – you might as well see the rest." And with that, the TV screen clicked shut.

We waited. For ten minutes. And then I realized. "it's gonna happen when we're asleep."

"Then let's NOT sleep!" growled Johnny.

"No. I meant it'll come in the middle of the night. I expect we can't stop it, or predict when. Probably, it'll seep by slowly. Just like light years…"

We went to bed.

***

The next day, I was pregnant. Five months pregnant. One year later.

I found out when I went thud off the bed and looked in the mirror. I shook Johnny awake.

"What's happened now?" he mumbled, his eyes shut.

"I'm pregnant, that's what." His eyes flew open.

We groaned.

I checked my hands. "We're married." We groaned again.

"Good morning," I said. He kissed me. We got up. And prepared for a hard day ahead.

***

When I found out, I ran to Trey's room and banged on the door again. He opened.

"Maggie's pregnant and they're married!"

he ran back with me to the suite.


	12. Married Plans

**hahahahahahha..again, thanks JJ for the idea and JJ & Ametxoxo 4 the support! DraNYC, when the HELL r u gunna loggin again? well..next chapter, they might have Number two as well..haven't decided yet. Any suggestions???**

**I need you to suggest..**

**...If there should be only 1 or actually 2**

**...Theyre names and sexes**

**That's it!**

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!" I screeched when his face appeared on the TV screen again.

This time, Johnny couldn't hold himself off. "Captain STRONGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!PLEEASE!!!GET US OUT FOR HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dad grinned. "As you wish." And then he disappeared.

***

The next thing I knew, Maggie was standing in front of me in a floor-length gown. _White._ Apparently time travel could be quite rapid. And her body had c hanged. We'd gone back in time. She wasn't five months pregnant.

The crowd in the pews looked impatiently, expectantly at me. The guy in front with a book in his hands peered over his glasses as me.

Amy, who was standing quite near, leaned forward and hissed, "Johnny! Say 'I do'!"

"Uhmm…I said, nervous, "Just savouring the moment." Then I took a deep breath and said it. "I do."

***

We were walking on the grounds, arm in arm, later. When we finally reached the darkest corner of the castle yard (We were having our wedding reception in Ireland, I found out), I stopped and stood to face her.

"I can't handle this," I said slowly.

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe so," she said, her eyes staring up at me through long, fluttering eyelashes, "and I feel the same way – but aren't you glad?" she flushed red. "Am I glad what?" I asked.

"About us," She mumbled, staring at her feet.

There was a very awkward silence.

I kissed her.

Just a kiss. We didn't move. It was a long kiss. Nothing French. Nothing expert. Just a kiss. A kiss that said it all.

When we separated, she looked at me with this expression her eyes.

"We're married now."

"I know."

We kissed again.

"D'you get the feeling this is cheesy?" she asked. "Like those sappy cowboy movies where they're kissing while someone's being murdered?"

"No one's being murdered."

We kissed again.

"I still can't believe we're married."

"Me neither."

We looked at each other. The castle grounds were darkening and lanterns were on.

"Hey – " there was a silence.

I told her I loved her.

She didn't reply.

Finally, she looked up, and wrinkled he nose, and said, "I'm sorry, but I think I have you beat in that department."

I laughed, picked her up, and with her laughing and knuckling my back (She was over my shoulder like a sack), we went to join the guests to eat cake.

***

I dumped her on the bed. "That was completely unceremonious."

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

I picked her up and put her down gently.

"Get me out of this long white thing."

I did.

***

"I'm getting used to time travel," I said as his hands trailed slowly to the small of my back.

"As I am."

"Yeah."

He pulled down the zipper.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you believe less than four weeks ago we were 16, not together, and completely ignorant?"

"_Completely_ ignorant?" He slid me out of the gown.

"Not completely, but still ignorant."

"No, I can't really believe it, either." He took off his suit jacket and shoes and lay down next to me.

It was quiet.

I broke the comfortable silence.

"Johnny?"

"I'm in love with this guy."

"Who's he?" he asked blankly.

"You."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Johnny?"

"Mmm?"

"When do you think we'll wake up tomorrow?"

"Wherever suits your crazy dad."

"He's you father-in-law."

"I know."

"Johnny?"

"Mmm?

"Don't be offended or anything…"

"Out with it."

"Do you really think we're gonna have ten head of children? Like Zak thinks?"

"No. Probably just three."

"Killjoy." I threw a pillow at him. "Haven't you had experience changing diapers or anything?"

"I mucked refuse. _Animal _ refuse. Not human."

"And you think people throw worst stinkballs?"

"No. But animal refuse is most probably mixed with mud. Baby crap, however…" he wrinkled his nose.

"I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you three weeks ago."

"Never occurred to me, too."

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see now why you only want three."

"Uh huh."

"Johnny?"

"Mm?"

"Wanna get started on Number one?"


End file.
